*Inside Your Kiss*
by Lauren10
Summary: Satine is not sick, and she and Christian left the Moulin Rouge together. But what fate will await them?¿? Happiness, or disaster?¿?
1. Chapter #1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!!!!  
  
This story starts up from where Satine is getting ready to leave with Christian and Harold walks in. Satine is no longer sick.  
  
  
  
"Forgive the intrusion cherub," says Harold.  
  
"You're wasting you're time, Harold."  
  
"Poppet, you don't understand. The Duke is going to kill Christian."  
  
Satine gasps, horrified at the words she'd just heard.  
  
"What? No…"  
  
"The Duke is insanely jealous. Unless you do his ending and sleep with him tomorrow night, the Duke will have Christian killed."  
  
"He can't scare us."  
  
"He's a powerful man, you know he'll do it. What are you doing?"  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!!! All my life you made me believe I was only worth what someone would pay for me! But Christian loves me. He loves me, Harold. He loves me. And that is worth everything. We're going away from you, away from the Duke, away from the Moulin Rouge! Goodbye, Harold."  
  
Satine leaves Harold standing there, at a loss for words.  
  
  
  
After leaving, Satine immediately goes to Christian. The seconds he answers the door, Satine leaps into his embrace.  
  
"Christian, let's leave. We must leave now! Harold says…"  
  
She couldn't bring herself to finish right at that moment, the though was to horrible to think about, let alone speak of.  
  
"Harold says what? What did he say to you, Satine? Did he threaten you? Because if he did…"  
  
"No! No, Christian…he says that the Duke is going to kill you. Unless…I sleep with him and do his ending. But I won't! I never will! That's why we must leave now! I could never bring myself to sleep with that wretched man, especially not after being with you. But, if it means sleeping with him or losing you…I couldn't bear to lose you. I fear I might do anything to save you."  
  
"No, I will not let him touch you! The Duke will never have the chance to get you alone ever again, as long as I'm there. And I'm always going to be there, from now on. Let's leave, like you said. If we are gone then he cannot kill me or even attempt to sleep with you."  
  
Christian was furious at that point. The very thought of the Duke handling his Satine made him feel sick inside. Which is why he immediately grabbed Satine's hand and got to the train station as fast as he could. They were getting away from this place. This place was worse than hell itself. They would leave Harold, the Duke, and most importantly, the Moulin Rouge!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
The lovers were now on a train heading towards London, where Christian would take Satine to his home. It wasn't very big, but it was nice in it's own way. The only thing that wasn't so nice was a man who lived there…his father. A gentle stirring next to him made him get away from thoughts of his father and London. It was Satine. She had fallen asleep on the bed (they were in a bedroom on the train, where they would stay until their arrival to London) almost instantly upon entering the room and lying down on the comfy mattress.  
  
"How are you?" he asked. "You seemed so tired." He laughs. "A long say for you as well I presume?"  
  
"Mmm, you presume correct. I was exhausted. But now…I am wide awake and willing to do just about anything." She giggled. 'Christian is so handsome,' she thought. 'O, how I love him so! Perhaps he'll catch my hint, and then I can prove my love yet again,'  
  
"Am I to assume you want to make love?" he asked, acting surprised, yet he was just playing a part of her little game. She caught on.  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose, if that's what you really want," she said grinning. He grinned back. Tonight would be the night that they shared their most wonderful experience together yet. 


	2. Chapter #2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!!!!  
  
  
  
The next morning, Satine woke up before Christian, and for awhile, she just gazed into his handsome face. Then, she started to sing…  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over, and over, and over again  
  
So I laid my head back down  
  
And I lift my hand and pray, to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now, you're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing, and laughing and laughing again  
  
When it feel like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again  
  
So I laid my head back down  
  
And I lift my hand and pray, to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now, you're my only hope  
  
I give you my destiny  
  
I'm givin' you all of me  
  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back  
  
So I laid my head back down  
  
And I lift my hand and pray, to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now, you're my only hope  
  
  
  
After she finished, Satine sighed softly and was about to get out of bed and let Christian sleep when suddenly, Christian grabbed her arm and puller her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Well, you didn't think that I was asleep did you?" he asked teasingly after they broke the kiss.  
  
"Oh, my word, you scared me half to death! And here I thought I was singing to someone that was asleep, hoping that he would dream of me."  
  
"Believe me, I do. I don't go one night without dreaming of your sweet face, your beautiful smile, your lovely eyes…I can't go one night without dreaming about you, and how I love you more than life itself."  
  
Satine moved closer to Christian and put her lips up to his ear. Then she whispered, "Do you want to know a secret?" Christian nodded, and then Satine said, "I dream about you, too. And I love you, and I always will. No matter what anyone says, you are the only person that I love and the only person that I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
When she was done speaking, she looked at Christian's face, and saw the tears glistening in his eyes. Then she kissed him, more deeply than Christian thought he would ever be kissed. They couldn't help themselves, because yet again, they were going to make love.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Two hours later, they decided that it was time to get up, and to start their day. The train would be arriving at the station in London where they would get off in about 3 hours. Satine was so excited!  
  
"Oh, Christian I can hardly wait to meet your family! It should be so much fun! Do you have any brothers or sister?"  
  
"Well, yes, actually. I have a brother named Doug and another brother named Tom. Doug is 2 years older than me and Tom is 4 years older than me. You will get to meet them when we reach my house. They still live at home. Unfortunately, home includes my father, whom I practically hate. Father adores Tom, and he is also very fond of Doug. But when it comes to me…you see, he, I'm quite sure, was very fond of myself, until I left. I had to get away, or my life would've been over."  
  
"Why? What happened that made you leave?"  
  
  
  
Soon, very soon, Satine will find out just why Christian had to leave in the first place. 


End file.
